Jack Reagan
Jack Reagan is the grandson of Francis Reagan and Mary Reagan, is the eldest child to Daniel Reagan and Linda Reagan, is the older brother of Sean Reagan, cousin of Nicky, Jayden Reagan, Kayden Reagan, Daniella Reagan, Anastasia Reagan, Shane Reagan and Luke. Jack Reagan Full Name''Jack Reagan'' Occupation'' College Student '' Biographical information Born''Fall 2000'' Age''19'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive Height'' 5'11'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Family Parents(s)'' Daniel Reagan (father) Linda Reagan (mother) '' Sibling(s)'' Sean Reagan (younger brother) '' Other'' Teddy Reagan (great-granduncle, deceased) Charles Reagan (great-great-grandfather, deceased) Unnamed great-great-grandmother (deceased) Peter Reagan (great-uncle) Amelia Reagan (great-aunt, deceased) Henry Reagan (great-grandfather) Betty Reagan (great-grandmother, deceased) Francis Reagan (grandfather) Mary Reagan (grandmother) Nathaniel Reagan (uncle) Adaline Reagan (aunt) Erin Boyle (aunt) Jack Boyle (uncle) Joseph Reagan (uncle) Angela Reagan (aunt) Jameson Reagan (uncle) Edit Reagan (aunt) Nicole Boyle (cousin) Jayden Reagan (cousin) Kayden Reagan (cousin) Daniella Reagan (cousin) Anastasia Reagan (cousin) Shane Reagan (cousin) '' Cast Details Played by'' Tony Terraciano First Appearance'' Pilot'' Last Appearance'' Ongoing'' Seasons'' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Total Appearances'' 182'' Biography Born in Fall 2000. Season1, episode 5 it is Jack's birthday. Season 1, episode 6 Jack states, when asked, that he is 10. In Season 4, Danny states that Jack will be turning 13 that year. Jack and his younger brother, Sean Reagan, both play a variety of sports including lacrosse, football and soccer. He attended private Catholic school with his brother and has now gone off to college. Both boys have also learned some self-defense from their father. After witnessing a shooting, Jack became upset and came home from school early, something he never does. In an attempt to help him, Danny gave him a basic gun safety course. Jack has failed one class, Algebra, and was recommended summer school or tutors. He skipped school on one occasion to go to a party where he was drinking even though he is underage. Linda found a video made of him at that party on his phone and told Danny who took his phone away, lecturing him about stupid choices. A few times over the years Jack has expressed ideas about what he might want to do as a career, from doctor to Marines. Danny convinced him to go to college and take some time to decide, especially since Jack was only considering the Marines because it seemed like the thing to do in the family. He hasn't stated a major yet, but is just registering for classes for his Freshman year. Personality Jack may come across as soft-spoken, but he will speak up if he has something to say, especially at family dinner. Due to the fact that he has glasses, he has been picked on at school as a "nerd" even though he really isn't a classic nerd. He doesn't typically let his temper control him, but he has gotten into at least one fight at school. Relationships He had a crush on a girl named Charlotte who he took on a date to an ice skating rink.